


Illusione

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: I sensi di colpa di Rumplestiltskin, a volte, prendono una forma fin troppo reale.





	

_ “Forse non è troppo tardi.” _

_ “Spero di no. No, il mio non sarà un lieto fine purtroppo.” _

Rumplestiltskin si avvicinò l’arcolaio, che aveva appositamente spostato nel laboratorio. Quel giorno, solo filare lo aiutava a placare il dolore. Almeno un po’.

“È colpa vostra.” La voce di Belle, improvvisamente più cupa, gli arrivò come in un sogno e Rumplestiltskin ci mise un po’ a recepirne il significato.

“Cosa?” Si girò a guardarla. Ora i suoi occhi erano vuoti, freddi, privi della luce e del calore che li caratterizzavano.

“È colpa vostra, perché siete solo un codardo. Lo siete sempre stato e sempre lo sarete, e per questo non avrete mai un lieto fine.”

Rumplestiltskin non capiva. Quelle parole erano pugnalate al cuore che Belle gli stava infliggendo a tradimento. E poi il folletto inorridì, vedendo l’aspetto di Belle cambiare mentre colei che da molto tempo per lui non era solo una cameriera continuava a parlare.

“Non siete mai stato in grado di farvi amare, non siete mai stato degno d’amore.” Sulle braccia prima candide della ragazza stavano comparendo lunghe cicatrici, bruciature e tagli ancora sanguinanti: i segni di una tortura.

“No… Non è vero.”

“Avete rovinato tutto. Avete sempre rovinato tutto.” Il vestito azzurro cominciò a squarciarsi in più punti, lasciando intravedere la carne lacerata, sporcando il bianco e l’azzurro con un rosso così intenso da ferire lo sguardo.

“No, basta… smettila.”

“Avete distrutto la vita di vostro padre, di vostra moglie, persino quella di vostro figlio.”

“Stai zitta.”

“E ora… ora avete distrutto anche la mia.” Un’altra macchia di sangue cominciò a farsi largo sulla sua testa, la conseguenza di una caduta fatale, appiccicandole i capelli, colando lentamente sul viso pallido ed emaciato.

“TI HO DETTO DI STARE ZITTA!” Rumplestiltskin si lanciò in avanti per afferrarla, per fermare quel flusso di parole che era come veleno e che scorreva inesorabile come il sangue della ragazza.

“Codardo.”

Quando le dita del folletto fecero per chiudersi intorno alle braccia di Belle, però, si serrarono nel vuoto, mentre lei svaniva in una nuvola di fumo nera.

Rumplestiltskin, nell’impeto del gesto, finì addosso al suo tavolo da lavoro. Con uno scatto, scaraventò per terra tutte le pozioni che vi si trovavano sopra. Un’illusione. Era stato solo un crudele scherzo della sua stessa mente. Anche il tavolo fu rovesciato.

Non era vero.

_ Non era vero. _

Non era stata colpa sua.

Non sempre, almeno.

Ma quel viso, quel viso bello e martoriato continuava a scrutarlo dalle tenebre, sussurrando, gridando la verità della sua colpa, della sua codardia.

Distrusse ogni cosa. Ogni scaffale, ogni fiala, ogni vetrata che sembrasse guardarlo con quegli occhi freddi, vuoti, bellissimi.

_Morti_.

Morti per colpa sua.

Mentre la torre echeggiava del furore della bestia, l’ombra di Pan si allontanò silenziosa, soddisfatta del suo operato. 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic nasce perché il dialogo Rumbelle nel flashback della 3x11, per quanto emozionante, mi sembra non rientri nella timeline stabilita dalla 1x12. Belle viene a sapere di Bae subito prima di essere mandata via, quindi come dare un senso al nuovo flashback? Ecco, questa mi è sembrata una spiegazione plausibile, specie visto che mandare la propria ombra a tormentare il figlio mi sembra una bastardata degna di Pan.


End file.
